Our Love is a Crescendo
by onrippedpaper
Summary: Zander and Stevie don't know how it happened. It just did. (A love story in fragments.) A/N: This is a kinda 500 Days of Summer-ish Zevie fic. They're not my fave pair but PurpleBacon made me do it so. :)) Listen to State of Grace by Taylor Swift if you're going to read this fic! Total theme song. Enjoy. :D


day 301.

It comes tumbling out of him like the final lyrics of an unfinished song.

_Iloveyou. _I love you_. I love you._

So he writes it in pages and shows it through smiles.

_I've loved you all along._

.

.

day 2.

Stevie sees Zander sitting at Gravity 4's table during lunch.

"Hey," Stevie says.

"Hey," Zander replies, looking up from his notebook.

"You're here early," she says. "How'd you know this was our table?"

"I didn't," Zander replies with a sheepish smile. He's still kind of new to the school. He found Stevie, Nelson, and Kevin playing instruments in the corner room, thinking it was the Trigonometry classroom. It wasn't.

"Well, I don't mind," Stevie says. "Band mates should stick together."

"Totally," Zander says, with a grateful smile. He kind of wants to hug Stevie again.

.

.

day 367.

"Zandeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" Stevie screams as she pedals into a mountain of leaves. The red autumn leaves crunch and flutter and make her fall of her bike. She laughs as she tumbles onto the soft ground.

Zander follows after her on his skateboard, purposely messing up a flip so he can land on the spot next to Stevie.

"Oops," He says as he lies next to her.

"That was a terrible idea," Stevie says, throwing a fistful of leaves at Zander's hair. "Who teaches a person how to ride a bike during this time of the year?"

"No one really, but they should! Think about it," Zander starts. "The ground's all covered with leaves to cushion your fall."

"Excuses!" Stevie says, kicking her feet so the leaves blanket half their bodies.

"How do you _not_ know how to ride a bike?" Zander asks.

Stevie shrugs. "Never bothered. My brothers never wanted to share. Besides, I had better things to do like learn to play 10 instruments and get straight As," she says proudly.

"Excuses!" Zander says, mimicking Stevie's tone.

Stevie chuckles and rolls her eyes. "You know, about a year ago, you accidentally walked into the band room."

Zander smiles. "That's when we first became friends."

"Who would've known?" Stevie says, turning her head to face Zander.

"Yeah," he says softly.

Zander smiles as he takes Stevie's hand and they watch the leaves fall for a little longer.

.

.

day 21.

"Wait. Zander, is that what I think it is?" Stevie says as she squints at the book he's holding.

"What? A bookmark full of Beatles lyrics?" Zander asks. "It is. Wow, you have good eyesight."

"No no," Stevie says. "That book. Wanda Resurfaces? I promised myself that if I found anyone reading Delilah Lorcaster I would. I don't know. I would go up and shake his or her hand or smile or ask for a number or something."

Zander grins. "Go on then. Shake my hand and what not."

"No thanks," Stevie says smirking. "So, which part are you reading?"

"The part where Wanda drives to Trish's school and-" Zander starts.

"And then they see Zac over by the slide and-" Stevie blurts.

"NO," Zander yells. "No spoilers from you!"

"But that's leading up to the best part where-" Stevie teases.

"No," Zander says covering his ears. "Don't tell me!"

Stevie starts screaming random (and fake) spoilers as Zander sings the alphabet really loudly to block her out.

"I will have my revenge," Zander swears as he runs out before a laughing Stevie can tell him anything more.

.

.

day 303 (part one).

Zander slips a clue into Stevie's locker just before the first bell rings.

_And the songbirds keep singing like they know the score. _

"And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before," he sings quietly to himself.

He knows Stevie takes out all her books before the day even starts so she won't find the note until after school.

Zander becomes unstoppable by lunch time. His original plan was to leave one note but as he was walking to class, songs started popping in and out of his head. He scribbles on scratch paper, crumpled receipts in his pockets, on tissue, on anything.

_I won't hesitate, no more, no more. This cannot wait. I'm yours. _

_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea but I'd rather be here than on land _

_Turn on every light in New York City. I'd still be blind if you weren't with me. You're the only one who opens up my eyes. _

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine _

He prays Stevie doesn't mind his avalanche of thoughts.

.

.

day 53.

"He dies at the end!" Zander yells when he sees Stevie reading Janis Grell's new book.

Stevie puts down her book and glares.

"What the hell," she says.

"You spoiled Wanda Resurfaces for me! I said I'd have my revenge," he says.

"You have ten seconds to run before I attack you with this pillow," Stevie says with a threatening glare.

Zander's gone before she even starts counting.

.

.

day 235.

Stevie's worried about the fluttering feeling in her chest every time she sees Zander.

Sure, they've been hanging out a lot writing songs for Gravity 5 but they're _friends_.

Stevie thinks it's the way Zander laughs a bit too brightly when she's around.

She thinks it's how he talks about his old school and how they walk a few blocks together before Stevie takes the train and Zander waits for a bus.

It makes her think they have something special.

But Zander always compliments other girls he sees at school. He goes out with Dana and Lucy and Bella but he always looks at Stevie with a glimmer in his eye.

Stevie doesn't know what to do so she buries her feelings by writing.

Maybe he's more of a brother to her.

.

.

day 303 (part two).

It comes tumbling down on her hair and clothes like snowflakes and whispers. At first, Stevie thinks it's a practical joke but then she reads lyrics and lines of songs she knows by heart.

She smiles as she slowly reads the slips of paper and puts them in her bag.

When she reads the last slip of paper she stops.

_We're unconditional. You're my lady. _

It could only be-

_Zander_.

.

.

day 5.

"Guys, what the hell are you doing?" Stevie says, walking into the band room and taking the spot on the couch next to Zander.

"Kevin and I are devising a plan that can help move the chili-"

"Yeah, okay, suddenly don't want to know," Stevie says. "What about you, Zander?" She asks looking to her left.

Zander blinks a couple of times because Stevie's face is just a few _inches _away from his.

"Zaaandeeeeer?" Stevie sing songs. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah!" he says a little too loudly. _Wow, you're so close, you're sitting so close, your face is so close, why am I freaking out, we just met, we're friends, wow, okay Zander, suck it up and breathe._

"Yeah," He says but it comes out more like a squeak.

Stevie shrugs and picks up her book.

Zander wants to kick himself for being so obvious except _Stevie doesn't seem to notice._

"Zander?" Stevie says.

"Yes?" Zander says. _Does she know I'm freaking out?_

She takes Zander's hand and plays with his fingers.

Zander turns red but Stevie still stays clueless. She murmurs something about the book and different skin.

"Stevie?" Zander says slowly.

"Yes?" Stevie asks. Their fingers are still tangled together and Zander feels warm inside. _She really doesn't see._

"Never mind," Zander says smiling. "I'm just glad we're friends," He adds.

"Oookay?" Stevie says giving him a weird look. "No need to get touchy-feely."

Zander swears he can hear Nelson snickering in the corner.

.

.

Day 307.

Zander and Stevie love writing the songs for Gravity 5. They have little notebooks where they can scribble lyrics and ideas for the next song. They switch notebooks and show the rest of the band so they can figure suggestions.

They never realized that all this time the lyrics they wrote were for each other.

* * *

_It would be weird if you could read my mind_

_If you could read the things I write on paper_

_About using, excusing, and losing myself in flashes and words_

_It's not even falling or flying_

_It's friendship, I think_

_With small doses of fire_

_And something just tells me we'll be just fine_

* * *

_There was a time when you were so put together, sealed with glue_

_But every day a layer peels, a smile is thrown at heavy air_

_Do not break, do not crack. Bend and sway and be._

_Oh love, your shoulders carry a great weight_

_But don't cry too long, don't be so harsh_

_Give me your hand and breathe_

* * *

_Where sunshine echoes and song burn lightly_

_When screams are swallowed and whispers are amplified_

_There will still be love_

_Blooming like a stubborn bud_

_Despite the thin layer of snow_

* * *

_Your voice taught me to use mine_

_Hidden deep in water, pulling, whining, coming out_

_Bubbling, springing, rushing, falling_

_Clear and fuzzy, soft and flowing_

_It was there all along_

.

.

day 187.

When Zander brings Marie over to Gravity 5's table Stevie raises her eyebrows so high, Zander almost asks Marie if she wants to eat outside instead.

They both sit, and everyone says hi. Stevie smiles at her, but Zander sees her hide a laugh behind her hand.

"What?" Zander whispers when Marie looks away.

Stevie shakes her head. She tries to hide an amused smile.

Zander frowns. "Explanation later," he says quickly as he turns back to talk to everyone else.

* * *

"What was so funny?" Zander asks Stevie. They're both in the band room and Stevie's playing a tune on her bass.

Any other person would lie. Stevie isn't exactly your usual girl.

"She's not your type," Stevie says frankly.

"What?" Zander says. "What _type_?"

"I know people think you like any pretty girl you see but that's not true," Stevie says matter-of-factly. "You have a type."

"Are you CSI-ing me?" Zander says, looking suspicious.

They look at each other with serious stares. Then, they start laughing.

"Okay fine," Zander says, raising his hands up in surrender. "Keep talking. I want to see what you _think_ you know."

"Marie is pretty with make-up but not too much to make it look cake-y. She's smart and probably knows enough about music but-" Stevie says.

"But what?" Zander asks. "She's what any guy would kill for."

"But she's too plain," Stevie says. "You like girls with a secret vulnerable side or a hidden past or something. You like a girl with a twist."

"I do not!" Zander retorts. "That makes me sound creepy."

"Yes, you do," Stevie insists. "Dana with the artsy soul side, Thea with the mysterious thing going on, and even Molly with the drama. Tell me I'm wrong," Stevie says with her eyebrows raised.

Zander sputters but has nothing.

"Fine," Zander says. "You're right BUT you have a weird type too!"

"Mhmm," Stevie says. "Yeah right."

"You like typical TV show blondes!" Zander says. "Think about it. Justin Cole, the rich blonde. Phil, the boy-next-door blonde-"

"What about Mark? He had red hair!" Stevie says defensively.

"Mark is a hybrid of a Glee character and that Augustus Waters from A Fault in Our Stars. I mean. These guys are unreal," Zander says with a smirk. "I swear. You're going to end up with that prince from Enchanted."

"But I. I just. Well," Stevie starts. "Fine. FINE. You CSI-ed me too!"

Zander tries to look smug but he bursts into laughter instead. He sees Stevie smiling down at him before she throws a pillow at his face.

"We should just date each other," Stevie jokes.

"Totally," Zander says without missing a beat. "But after I find some tights to match the prince outfit I have to buy."

Stevie laughs. "Yeah, and give me a while to find my deep dark side."

She gasps exaggeratedly. "I'm a huge bubble of emotion waiting to burst!"

Both of them end up shaking their heads and laughing until it hurts.

They almost don't hear the lunch bell ring.

.

.

day 303 (part three).

Stevie storms in the band room looking for Zander.

"Hi," Zander says with a nervous smile.

"Hi?" Stevie says incredulously. "After all that. I mean. It has to be you and- That's all you have to say?! Hi?"

Zander wants to ask her if she saw the notes or if she got the message but-

"I love you," he says finally, unable to take the suspense.

Stevie shakes her head exasperatedly as she pulls him closer and kisses him.

Zander feels his knees turn into jelly and he swears he falls even deeper when he sees Stevie's smile as they break apart.

"Took you long enough, idiot," she says.

.

.

day 1.

"Hey, I'm Stevie," she says, holding out a hand.

"I'm Zander," he says. "But I don't shake hands."

Stevie looks at him curiously. "Okay?"

"I do hugs," he clarifies, holding his arms wide open even if they'd just met.

They both smile when Stevie shrugs and pulls Zander in for a hug anyway.


End file.
